Exit the Dragon
Exit the Dragon is the 13th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 24th, 1951 Henry's Death Two days after their drug deal, Vito and Joe get a call from Henry Tomasino. Somehow Carlo Falcone found out about the deal and demanded a $60,000 cut, leaving them considerably short on what they need to pay back Bruno. He asks Vito and Joe to meet him at Lincoln Park to discuss their options. When they arrive at the park, they witness the Empire Bay Triads brutally attacking Henry with meat cleavers. A gunfight breaks out and they kill Henry's attackers, but it's too late and Henry dies there in the park. As they're about to leave, they notice the money is gone and then see Zhe Yun Wong being driven away and decide to follow him. Getting Revenge They follow Wong to The Red Dragon restaurant in Chinatown and decide to get revenge for Henry and find out why Wong had him killed. They storm through the front door and immediately start killing everyone inside. They battle their way through the restaurant and down to its lower levels until they reach Wong in his office. As they question Wong, he tells them something they refuse to believe. He states that Henry was a federal informer and his contact inside the Federal Bureau of Narcotics told him that Henry Tomasino passed them information about their deal. He also denies having anything to do with the fake cops who tried to take their drugs after their deal at the warehouse. When Vito asks about the money Henry was carrying, Wong tells them it's no longer there, but refuses to say anything more about it, stating that if he told them, he would be dead anyway. This is when Joe pulls the trigger and kills Wong, immediately making Vito angry, who thinks they could have questioned him further for more information. The Aftermath With Wong dead, Vito and Joe now get out of Chinatown, which is swarming with police. When they get back to Joe's Apartment they have a smoke and discuss their situation. Henry is dead, they don't have Bruno's money, they killed half the Tongs, and if the Tongs think Carlo sent them, it will mean war. They decide to focus on getting the money to pay Bruno, but needing a drink, Joe calls it a night and tells Vito he'll call him in the morning. Walkthrough Introduction After the phone call from Henry, get dressed and drive to Lincoln Park with Joe. When the cutscene of the attack on Henry is over, take out the Tongs in the park, and then another cutscene will play. When that's done you'll be in your car, so follow Zhe Yun Wong to Chinatown. Battle with the Triads You have the option of going in now or you can drive to Harry's Gun Shop to stock up on weapons and ammo; whenever you're ready head into The Red Dragon. Once you've cleared the main restaurant area, head upstairs to the balcony over the bar and you will find Playboy magazine #34 sitting on the seat of the last booth. Continue working your way through the place until you come to an opium den, then head downstairs and in a small room on the left you will find Playboy magazine #36 on top of a crate. Keep going through the complex, and when you come to a large drug manufacturing room, playboy magazine #35 will be in a small room on the north end along with some weapons and ammo. Now head down the elevator at the opposite end of the room to take care of Wong. Once that's through, make your way out through a back exit where you will have to deal with a large amount of police, then head back to Joe's Apartment to end the mission and receive the Chop Chop! achievement. News Reports Ricky Fox reports on the murder of Henry Tomasino at Lincoln Park. Gary Stevens reports on the shooting at The Red Dragon restaurant. Sammy Stevens reports an update on the shooting at the Red Dragon restaurant. Trivia *The opening cutscene was originally intended for a mission that involves Vito going to destroy a warehouse full of Delizia sports cars under the orders of Steve Coyne for Derek Pappalardo, but when the mission was cut, that cutscene was changed and put here instead. *After leaving The Red Dragon the song Chow Mein by The Gaylords will play on Empire Classic Radio before the news break. *Henry's death may have been foreshadowed back in Chapter 5, when he was shot by Sidney Pen in his 13th contract. He believed the number 13 was bad luck, and this is the 13th chapter. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay